Los Giros Del Destino
by Luna Cromwell
Summary: ¿Qué clase de circunstancias hicieron que Hermione Granger terminara en Azkaban? Draco Malfoy ha perdido la cordura y Theodore Nott será el encargado de armar el rompecabezas "¿Amor? Tú no eres capaz de sentir amor. Eres un monstruo" "Luna... ¿De quién es ese bebé?" "¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa qué sucedió el día en el que Weasley murió?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece, NADA.**

**Esta idea empezó a rondar por mi cabeza hace unos días, sé que debería culminar los fics que tengo en proceso, pero si no descargaba esta inspiración no podría hacer más nada. Es una idea bastante bizarra, espero que sepan apreciarla y que en su momento sean capaces de entenderla.**

* * *

**Prologo**

_El tiempo, algunos lo consideran un tipo de magia, otros algo inexistente, otros simplemente algo a lo que atenerse. Todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos sostenidos a sus cambios, a cada pequeño giro que da el destino, eso le pasó a ellos, eso le pasó a ella. Comencemos la historia por el primer final, sí, porque de hecho hay varios, cada uno de ellos producto de una decisión diferente. Y dime, ¿te atreverías a cambiar el curso del destino?_

Oscuridad, nuevamente se veía rodeada por ella. Estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, siempre envolviéndola, aun así no dejaba de parecerle tenebrosa. No dejaba de darle miedo. Se recostó sobre la helada pared y suspiró. Tan sólo deseaba que todo ese asunto llegara a su final, el maldito final que sólo conseguiría con el fin de su vida. Un final que no obtendría con facilidad.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de acaparar el poco calor que le quedaba. Frío. Tenía mucho frío. Ellos estaban cerca, podía sentirlos, podía sentir sus oscuras presencias aproximándose. Ellos nunca despreciaban una oportunidad con ella, había demasiada oscuridad en su corazón como para que ellos la desaprovecharan.

Trató de desviar su mente, luego de tanto trato con los dementores no era tan difícil. Un lugar caliente, pensó. Su imaginación comenzó a viajar, la llevó al mar de sus recuerdos. Se sintió envuelta por unos brazos cálidos, sintió un aliento ardiente en su cuello, en roce de unos labios suaves como el terciopelo en uno de sus hombros, sonrió. Casi pudo jurar ver el destello gris de su mirada, pero pronto todo era oscuridad de nuevo.

Ellos estaban cada vez más cerca. Se abrazó con más fuerza y pegó aun más su cuerpo a la fría pared. Su única esperanza era que esas bestias se dignaran a arrancar su alma de una vez por todas. Los vellos de su piel se crisparon, su aliento comenzó a ser visible ante sus ojos, había llegado la hora.

Vio una sombra a través de los barrotes de su celda, cerró los ojos y esperó.

_En un lugar. Muy lejos de ahí. Ella era feliz. Siempre fue feliz. No merecía ser feliz. Duerme mi niña, duerme, aléjate de la oscuridad._

—Granger.

Abrió los ojos apresuradamente, esa voz… Ella conocía esa voz, pero de dónde… Sacudió la cabeza, seguro eran los dementores atormentándola de nuevo, apretó los ojos con más fuerza.

—¡Abre los malditos ojos, Granger!

Algo andaba mal… Abrió los ojos apresuradamente y lo primero que vio fue un destello rojo y una luz blanca. Se sintió encandilada.

—Vamos, Granger, no tengo todo el maldito día.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la situación se puso de pié, y con lentitud se aproximó hasta los barrotes de su celda. Observó a la persona que tenía frente a ella, tenía su misma altura, una piel sumamente blanca y pecosa, no reparó en su ropa, pero sí en la varita que mantenía fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha, y el patronus que tenía a su lado. Detalló la figura hecha de luz. Luz, tenía tiempo sin ver la luz... Se concentró nuevamente, un caballo. La figura de luz tenía la forma de un caballo.

—Ginny… —su voz sonó ronca, tenía demasiado tiempo sin hablar, o quizás no tanto… Da igual, en Azkaban una hora era un año.

—No me tutees, para ti soy Weasley —la voz de la pelirroja era despectiva, destilaba odio en cada sílaba. Hermione sonrió.

Ginny pateó la celda con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba a esa maldita mujer.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó la mujer dentro de la celda con voz calma. Se sentía en paz, los dementores no habían venido por ella.

—Tan sólo se me antojaba ver el rostro de la mujer que asesinó a mi hermano, nada personal —la pelirroja escupió cada palabra mientras sus ojos brillaban con furia— Dime, Granger, ¿Qué se siente ser un monstruo?

Hermione tan sólo sonrió y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su pared, escuchó a la pelirroja maldecir a toda la mesa redonda a sus espaldas.

A su mente vino el sonido de risas. Ella conocía esas risas… Pero de dónde… ¡Ah sí! Se dijo mentalmente, ellos, mis amigos…

—¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué te convertiste en esto? —la voz de Ginny dejo de estar cargada de furia y simplemente se quebró.

Hermione lentamente se dio la vuelta, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de la pelirroja y sonrió, así, con simpleza, con tranquilidad. Levantó su mano derecha y con delicadeza se la llevo a los labios con el dedo índice extendido, un gesto que claramente indicaba "silencio".

—Espero que él esté satisfecho... —murmuró la visitante con un tono de voz venenoso, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hermione la escuchara, y sin más se marchó del lugar.

El frío poco a poco regreso, pero Hermione Granger no lo sintió. Ella ya no era capaz de sentir nada.

* * *

**Es tan sólo una corta muestra de lo que se** **viene, esperaré ver que recibimiento tiene antes de continuar con mi idea, dejen reviews con críticas, halagos, lo que se les venga en gana. Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ¿Realmente es necesario que diga que Harry Potter no me pertenece?**

**Bien, luego de publicar esta tarde el prólogo no me resistí y he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Monstruo**

_¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que todos tenemos un monstruo adentro? Un ser oscuro, cruel y despiadado oculto en lo más profundo de nuestra bondad, tan sólo esperando el momento de salir y destruir todo lo que amamos. _

_Juventud, una época inocente hasta la primera caricia erótica o bien hasta el primer asesinato que llevas a cabo. Él estaba consciente de que sus decisiones mantenían encadenado al monstruo que habitaba dentro de él, pero también estaba consciente de que ese monstruo era su verdadero yo. Porque sí, él era un monstruo y había corrompido lo más puro que había conocido y lo único que había amado. A ella._

* * *

Arrugó el periódico que yacía entre sus manos, si ese maldito pedazo de papel hubiese sido un ser vivo no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra. Ella… No podía ser verdad.

Hermione no podía recibir el beso, era totalmente impensable. ¿Dónde quedaban todos los lame culos que la adoraban por ser una heroína de guerra? Ah cierto, había dejado de serlo en el momento en el que se enamoró de una serpiente.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas, como una caricia, una muy dolorosa caricia.

¿Qué carajo se suponía que hiciera? Él no podía simplemente ir y sacarla de esa maldita prisión, no sin una varita, si tan sólo… Maldijo a Merlín, Morgana y a todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

No le quedaba otra salida, tenía que contactar con él… Con el maldito culpable de todo ese desastre.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, el cielo se hallaba espléndidamente despejado, el ambiente era fresco y los rayos de Sol adornaban el firmamento, más no encandilaban a quienes los observaban. Malfoy Manor se erguía imponente entre sus múltiples jardines, los rayos del Sol hacía que la blancura de la estructura reluciera, haciéndola lucir más magnifica de lo que ya era.

Él se encontraba en el jardín trasero, recostado en una silla de extensión, su mirada se hallaba perdida como de costumbre. Draco Malfoy parecía estar realmente en un lugar lejano, un lugar muy, muy lejano. Entre sus manos sostenía una figura de origami, un pequeño pájaro, con exactitud. Le daba vueltas sin cesar, de una manera muy suave, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el papel.

—Draco, cariño —escuchó un susurro tenue bastante cerca de él, se trataba de una voz suave, dulce, una voz que él conocía. Aun así no respondió al llamado, se mantenía concentrado en la nada haciendo girar a la figurita de papel, cada vez más rápidamente.

En un segundo la figurita se dobló entre sus dedos, perdiendo así su forma y descolocando al rubio. Draco levanto el ave de origami con ambas manos y la observó dolido.

Alguien se la quitó de las manos, una mujer. Narcisa Malfoy le sonreía con tristeza a su ya no tan joven hijo, que rayos, Draco siempre sería su bebé, su pequeño, su tesoro.

Ante la expectante mirada del Malfoy varón, Narcisa desdobló cuidadosamente el papel, lo alisó contra una pequeña mesa que tenía a su lado para luego volver a doblarlo con extremo cuidado. Al culminar sostuvo la figura de papel y se la ofreció a su hijo.

Draco observó la renovada figura con la duda reflejada en su mirada, luego sonrió con ingenuidad y la tomó.

—Gracias —murmuró con vergüenza y emoción en su voz. Se dedicó a observar la pequeña figura de papel. Su madre había transformado el ave en una especie de flor, una hermosa flor. Una flor… un destello, luz, un Sol, un día como ese, risas, escuchaba el sonido de risas, olía un perfume, sentía unos labios, sangre, había mucha, mucha sangre…

Narcisa observó atónita como la mirada perdida de su hijo se enfocaba y soltaba la flor para sostenerse la cabeza.

—¡NOOOO! ¡NO SE LA LLEVEN! Yo… ¡Yo tengo que protegerla! ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! —Draco se sujetaba la cabeza y gritaba con desesperación, comenzó a rasguñar con sus cortas uñas su fino rostro, Narcisa se sintió desfallecer de la dicha, él había vuelto, había recordado. Su Draco, estaba de nuevo con ella. —¡HERMIONE! ¿Dónde estás? ¡HERMIONE!

La señora Malfoy salió de su espasmo y se apresuró a tomar las manos de su hijo para que no continuara haciéndose daño. Draco gritaba cada vez más fuerte, con más desesperación y forcejeaba con su madre.

—Draco, cielo, tranquilízate, estoy aquí. Mami está aquí, todo está bien —decía Narcisa apresuradamente tratando de inútilmente calmar a su hijo, de pronto los movimientos de Draco cesaron dejando en su lugar sólo unos ligeros espasmos. Draco estaba llorando.

Narcisa suspiró, y lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba las marcas que le habían quedado en el rostro. De pronto los espasmos de Draco cesaron y el levantó la cabeza mirando a su madre a los ojos, con esa maldita mirada perdida de nuevo.

Narcisa sintió como caía rudamente a la realidad de nuevo, su hijo no regresaría, su Draco jamás volvería a ser quien era, pensó totalmente destruida.

El final de la segunda guerra mágica había sucedido hacía ya tres años. La batalla de Hogwarts y el resto de horres permanecían aun recientes en las mentes de todos los testigos. Los Malfoy se habían salvado gracias a que Potter y sus amigos testificaron a su favor ante el Wizengamot, sin duda influenciados por la sangre sucia. Ellos no fueron los únicos mortífagos que quedaron impunes, muchos otros también se salvaron de tener su trasero en Akzaban o de ser besados por los dementores, aun así… Son los hechos ocurridos después del final de la segunda guerra los que se cuentan en esta historia.

Lucius Malfoy había muerto hacía más de un año, al verse al borde de la banca rota, odiado por su hijo y su esposa, con su apellido manchado por sangre; no dudo a la hora de acabar con su propia vida. Narcisa no soportaba a Lucius Malfoy, aun así su muerte fue un golpe realmente duro para ella, la pobre mujer ya había perdido demasiado en la guerra.

El estado actual de su hijo fue la estocada final para Narcisa Malfoy, aun así ella debía permanecer fuerte, debía estar ahí para su hijo. Maldita sea, maldita sea esa mujer… Ella… Ella era la culpable de toda su desgracia, ella había llevado a su inocente Draco a la locura, lo sabía, no había estado ahí, no conocía la historia detrás de los resultados. Pero si había algo de lo que no dudaba era que Hermione Granger era la culpable de todo. La rubia sonrió al recordar lo que hace tan sólo unas horas había leído en El Profeta. Granger pagaría por lo que hizo, eso era un hecho inminente.

* * *

Un hombre de aspecto desgarbado caminaba apresuradamente a través del aeropuerto internacional de Londres. Maldijo su suerte por milésima vez, realmente odiaba esos aparatejos muggles. Siguió caminando, llevaba una mochila en la espalda, su cabello castaño oscuro se hallaba revuelto. Era un hombre delgado, pero imponente, y porque no decirlo, atractivo. Lucía alterado, de hecho lo estaba.

—Maldición. Maldición. Maldición… —murmuraba mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre ¿Acaso los muggles sentían la necesidad de estar siempre unos pegados a otros como si fueran una maldita manada? Eran repulsivos. Observó el reloj en su muñeca, faltaban dos horas para el atardecer, debía encontrar a ese infeliz rápido.

Si tan sólo tuviera una varita… pensó abatido, vamos Theo, no puedes darte por vencido ahora, ya estás aquí, estás más cerca, puedes hacerlo. Puedes salvarla.

Sí, porque Theodore Nott había viajado en un avión, un medio de transporte muggle, dispuesto a salvar no sólo la vida, si no el alma de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Sé que tendrán mil y un dudas respecto a rumbo que podrá tomar esta historia, he de admitir que yo misma lo desconozco. Para tratar de ayudarlos a entender les diré que en efecto Hermione está en Azkaban y ha sido sentenciada a el beso del Dementor. Draco Malfoy está… Demente, perdido, loco, y bajo el cuidado de su madre. Y Theo Nott, mi querido Theodore, no pude dejarlo fuera de la historia. Theo se haya desprovisto de magia, se hallaba fuera de Inglaterra y ahora se dispone a "arreglar" lo que sea que esté pasando. ¿Quién será el infeliz que busca? ¿No tienen a nadie en mente? Poco a poco trataré de que todo se entienda, los motivos de cada situación… Dejaré que sigan siendo un misterio por ahora. Hasta pronto.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mi nombre es Joanne Rowling, soy inglesa, millonaria, creadora de Harry Potter y mitómana.**

**Estaba decida a hacerlos sufrir un poco antes de escribir el segundo capítulo, pero me sentí inspirada y decidí aprovecharme de eso ya que uno nunca sabe cuando las musas se irán de vacaciones. **

**Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a mis followers en twitter, ellos son lo máximo ¿ok?**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Ella**

Una figura encapuchada acababa de entrar al Caldero Chorreante. Él, porque sí, era un hombre, caminaba con lentitud entre las pocas personas ahí reunidas. Nadie reparó en él, no tenían por qué hacerlo, se hallaban en una época de absoluta paz. Ingenuos, pensó él.

Después de la caída del Lord Tenebroso sólo unos pocos mortífagos se hallaban vivos y en libertad, y aun menos era la cantidad de ellos cuya locura los llevaba a serles fieles a su señor aun después de muerto. Los aurores, encabezados por el mismísimo Harry Potter, llevaron a cabo una exhaustiva búsqueda, hasta que finalmente se podía decir que ningún loco megalómano andaba suelto.

A pesar de lo sucedido, él no era un idiota, por eso llevaba la capucha. Le habían otorgado la libertad debido a que su antebrazo estaba libre de cualquier tipo de marca, no obstante, le habían dado un castigo letal, le habían quitado su magia. El mundo mágico entero sabía que se hallaba indefenso, y al menos la mitad de ellos lo odiaban por su pasado oscuro. He ahí la capucha.

El lugar seguía siendo tan de mala muerte como él recordaba, terminó de abrirse paso hasta la barra. Sentada al final de la barra se hallaba una mujer. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una pose bastante sensual, o eso le pareció a él. Su cabello era negro azabache y lo llevaba suelto a la altura de sus hombros. Se permitió maravillarse por su belleza durante unos instantes.

—¿Me observarás eternamente como un maldito semental o vendrás aquí y me dirás lo que tienes que decirme? —su voz era totalmente femenina, y como siempre era aplastantemente directa. Así era Pansy Parkinson, así había sido siempre.

—¿No hay beso de bienvenida? ¿Ni siquiera un maldito abrazo? Si no mal recuerdo solías estar siempre pegada a mí, a Blaise o a Malfoy como una maldita lapa, siempre bastante… Efusiva —el tono que había empleado él había sido bastante burlón. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No dudo que ahora que eres sólo una cucaracha insignificante y yo una mujer hermosa y poderosa estés antojado de meterme en tu cama, lo siento, tu barco zarpó hacer mucho tiempo, mi no tan querido Theo —él sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer, personas como ella nunca cambiaban, al menos no internamente.

—Basta de cháchara, Pansy, es un asunto bastante serio el que me ha traído hasta ti —musitó él con una asombrosa seriedad.

—¿Lo suficientemente serio como para que arriesgaras tu pellejo viniendo al país a pesar de tu exilio? —cuestionó ella, tan directa como de costumbre. Theo la observó fijamente, su rostro ya no era para nada aniñado, sus facciones eran no tan finas, pero si marcadas y hermosas.

Theo suspiró y tomó asiento al lado de la mujer, dándole la espalda a los posibles chismosos del lugar, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Vamos, Theo, sé perfectamente por qué estás aquí, he leído El Profeta —espetó ella con firmeza. Theo desvió la vista y la observó directamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió— Y tú, viejo amigo, sabes perfectamente que mi respuesta es un rotundo no.

Nott suspiró nuevamente, no tenía tiempo.

—¿Seguiría siéndolo si te digo que te puedo prometer la aventura de tu vida? —el rostro de Pansy se volvió totalmente serio, como si fuera del más frio mármol y ninguna emoción pudiera colarse en él.

—He tenido suficientes aventuras para una vida entera, a diferencia de ti yo sí aprecio mi vida.

Theo gruñó furioso y tomó uno de los brazos de la atractiva mujer, apretándolo con suma fuerza y zarandeándola un poco.

—¡Ya basta maldita sea! Harás lo que yo te diga, me la debes —Pansy estalló en carcajadas.

—Granger merece lo que le pasó, Nott.

—El único error de Hermione fue enamorarse, si eso la hace merecedora del beso, tú y yo deberíamos haber perdido nuestras almas hace mucho tiempo.

Pansy bajó el rostro, dejando que su cabello tapara la mayor parte de él.

—¿Por qué yo? De tantas personas en el maldito mundo ¿Por qué tuviste que escogerme a mí para esto? —la voz de ella se quebró, Theo se maldijo mentalmente.

Él soltó su brazo y pasó a colocar su mano en el mentón de Pansy.

—Porque eres la única persona en la que confío plenamente y como ya te he dicho antes, me la debes.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1997**

—Por el horizonte va… A lo lejos veo el sol… Brilla en todo su esplendor…

—No pensé que te encontraría aquí. No hoy al menos —la chica que había estando cantando con tranquilidad se dio la vuelta en el acto, su cara mostraba enfado.

Estaban a unos pocos meses de finalizar su sexto año en Hogwarts, ella había decidido pasear por los jardines del castillo para despejar su mente, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Se encontraban frente al lago negro, se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo, ajeno a las emociones de los que ahí se encontraban. El chico ante ella sonrió.

—Vete al diablo, Nott.

—¿Tan grave es lo que hizo el infeliz de tu novio esta vez? —preguntó él con sorna.

Ella, sumamente estresada, sacó su varita y apuntó al chico con ella.

—Malfoy no es mi novio, y sabes perfectamente lo que hizo —gruñó ella con molestia cargada en su voz. Si pensar en él era difícil, mencionar su maldito apellido era un golpe letal.

—Hermione, querida, baja esa varita —él parecía estar disfrutando de ese encuentro— no he venido a discutir contigo. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que sabes a qué he venido.

Ella lentamente bajó la varita, y suspiró. Claro que lo sabía, pensó con amargura.

Hermione maldijo mentalmente ¿Cómo demonios había terminado metida en ese embrollo? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una chica sensata y había caído en el nido de las serpientes?

Tanta era su amargura que las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, antes de que siquiera ella pudiera notarlo ya Theodore Nott la tenía apresada entre sus brazos.

—Yo sé que Draco no está detrás de todo esto, pero Harry… Maldita sea, él es tan insistente —dijo ella entre sollozos. Theo suspiró, aun así no dijo nada, cualquier cosa que él dijera sólo podría dañar más la situación.

—Tú no te mereces esto, Theo, siempre has sido tan gentil conmigo, a pesar de mis gritos, de mis golpes, y de mi actitud en sí…

—Shh —musitó él colocando un dedo en sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y él con delicadeza secó sus lágrimas— Ven conmigo, vayamos a las cocinas, los elfos me ayudaron a preparar algo para ti, no te enojes. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

* * *

**Ministerio de Magia, actualidad**

El legendario Harry Potter se hallaba en su oficina, caminando de un lado para el otro, pensativo, exasperado. Luego de dar unas cinco vueltas pateó su escritorio con frustración.

—La señorita Weasley se encuentra aquí —anunció una voz que parecía no provenir de ningún lado.

—Adelante —musitó Harry y enseguida la pelirroja se adentró en el lugar—No puedo creer que lo hicieras —le dijo con aparente enojo.

—Tenía que hacerlo, luego de conocer la sentencia, tenía que verla… —la voz de Ginny se quebró en el acto, Harry la rodeó con sus brazos. Ellos habían sido los primeros en ser notificados del ultimátum que habían dado los del Wizengamot. Los primeros en saber que le darían el beso a Hermione.

—Sigo sin creer todo lo que ha sucedido, es decir… Es todo tan irreal. Es Hermione después de todo —dijo Harry sintiéndose derrotado, Ginny le dio un empujón.

—Tú viste lo mismo que yo, a ella… Ahí, junto a su cadáver, con la varita asesina en la mano —Harry pateó su escritorio nuevamente, era verdad, esa era la maldita verdad.

En los últimos meses de guerra Hermione había estado distante, de hecho lo había estado desde el comienzo de su sexto año, pero para ese entonces se notaba aun más, Ron lo notó, él lo notó, todo el maldito mundo podía notar que algo andaba mal con la chica. Esas malditas serpientes, ellos habían sido los causantes de todo, pensó con amargura el antiguo niño-que-vivió.

Él sabía que algo andaba mal, aun así, nada pudo prepararlo para lo que sucedió después. Los recuerdos aun estaban frescos en su memoria, habían pasado tan sólo unos cuantos meses desde entonces, pero sucesos como ese eran del tipo de cosas que jamás lograbas sacar de tu mente.

Haber entrado a esa habitación, ver el piso salpicado de sangre, dos aurores gravemente heridos e inconscientes y a él… A su mejor amigo, tirado en el piso, pálido, sin vida. Pero eso no era ni de lejos lo más impactante, lo más impactante fue haberla visto a ella ahí, después de tanto tiempo, junto al cadáver, con la mirada perdida, cantando una especie de canción infantil y lo más abrumador, con una varita en su mano. Lo siguiente que recordaba era el grito desgarrador de Ginny al reconocer a su hermano, luego la pelirroja con el rostro lleno de lágrimas había zarandeado a Hermione, le había exigido una explicación, y ella… Ella sólo sonrió, con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasó con el caso Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny tratando de desviar el tema a uno un poco menos tormentoso.

—Aun no consigo la orden para interrogarlos a él o a su madre, después del suicido de Malfoy padre el ministerio les tiene demasiada clemencia. Se rumora que madre e hijo han perdido el juicio —Harry suspiró, tenía una corazonada, una igual a la que había tenido en sexto años cuando Draco Malfoy planeaba asesinar al director del colegio y al igual que en aquel entonces, nadie le hacía caso.

Ginny se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, Harry la observó directamente a los ojos. Ella, ella era lo único que le quedaba, y sabía con certeza que jamás dejaría de tener miedo a perderla.

* * *

—¿Realmente estás segura de que es aquí? —preguntó un hombre con la voz cargada de asco.

—¡Maldita sea, sí! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? —exclamó la mujer que iba junto a él exasperada. Primero la obligaba a ayudarlo en esa descabellada y autoimpuesta misión, y ahora la cuestionaba.

—No luce como la recordaba… —susurró él como si fuese un niño regañado, ella bufó.

Le había explicado a Pansy que tenía que encontrarlo con urgencia, que él y sólo él podría aclarar la situación, que sólo él podría salvarla. Sabía que había sido un maldito error dejarla sola con él, que debió haber luchado por ella, pero ella… Ella…

—Theo… Respecto a lo que te advertí —musitó Pansy con la voz temblorosa.

—Sé perfectamente que él no se halla en sus cabales, pero… Es la única esperanza que nos queda.

Pansy a su lado suspiró, y con su varita se dispuso a realizar el hechizo de reconocimiento que era necesario para entrar a Malfoy Manor. Por algún extraño motivo Nott creía que Draco Malfoy tenía las respuestas que el mundo anhelaba, que equivocado estaba.

* * *

**Estoy tratando de esforzarme en hacer los capítulos un poco más largos de lo que acostumbro, no es una tarea fácil, créanme. Poco a poco la situación se irá desenredando, no se desesperen, miren que esto apenas comienza.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que han dejado reviews, y a todo aquel que en simplemente se encuentra leyendo lo que escribo, gracias, de verdad.**

**Siéntanse libres de dejar más reviews, eh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me estoy quedando sin ideas… En fin, nada es mío, yo sólo hago lo que me da la gana con los personajes y universo creados por Jo Rowling.**

**Realmente me emociona el recibimiento que ha tenido el fic. Quiero agradecerte a ti, lector, a cada uno de ustedes, son mi motivación para seguir con esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Lost in You**

_¿Te has preguntado que hay dentro de ti? Más allá de los órganos, huesos, músculos, sangre y todo eso. ¿Qué es lo que llevas dentro? No existe ser en este mundo carente de sentimientos, al menos ya no. Él, o ellos, ambos sintieron, por ella._

—Draco… —susurró ella con la respiración entrecortada, el susodicho, un muchacho rubio de unos escasos 16 años, mantenía el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, lo sostenía con extrema delicadeza, como si de su tesoro más preciado se tratase. Sus frentes permanecían unidas y sus narices se rozaban. La mutua cercanía era deliciosamente embriagante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajo tienes que convertirlo todo en algo extremadamente complicado? —la voz de él era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, frustración tal vez, y dolor, mucho dolor. Él no entendía cual era el maldito problema de la chica. De acuerdo, sabía que era lo que le molestaba, pero ¿No se supone que los sentimientos se ponen sobre todo?

La chica desvió la vista al suelo, no soportaba ver esa mirada, su mirada, acusándola. Era tarde, muy tarde, quizás pasada la medianoche. Y ellos se encontraban ahí, en la torre de astronomía, su más frecuente lugar de encuentros. Esas paredes habían sido testigos de secretos que nadie más en el castillo conocía.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, joder! —exclamó él, su paciencia era muy limitada, al diablo, él no tenía paciencia en absoluto.

—Suéltame, quiero irme —espetó ella con frialdad.

Él soltó su rostro, pero no se alejó de ella, y ella no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Eran días difíciles, todo el mundo mágico estaba al tanto del regreso del Lord Tenebroso, y ese despreciable ser estaba reclutando nuevos mortífagos, ese era el maldito problema.

—No te estoy reteniendo, ¿Qué esperas? Lárgate —soltó él adoptando una expresión muy parecida a la mueca de asco que solía ser su marca personal hace tan sólo unos años. Ella bufó, harta de la situación.

La chica colocó sus manos en el pecho del rubio, y soltó un poco de aire sobre sus labios. Draco se mordió el labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente, ella sonrió y lo empujó con rudeza.

La chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar.

—¡¿A dónde demonios vas?! —cuestionó Draco.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Hermione! —gritó él.

Ella paró en seco al escuchar salir de los labios de él su nombre, y respondió:

—Lejos de ti.

* * *

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, no era estúpida, a pesar de estar marchita, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, aun quedaba algo de la sabelotodo que había sido en sus años de estudio en ella. Estaba muriendo. A duras penas podía respirar, sus venas se notaban con extrema facilidad en sus brazos y piernas, no se podía mantener de pie. Estaba muriendo, era un hecho.

Por el contrario de lo que todos creían, ella podía recordar, pequeñas escenas de lo que había sido su vida solamente, pero recordar era recordar. Dejo caer su cabeza contra el suelo, acostándose por completo en él, estaba helado, pero ella era inmune al frío. La vida la había hecho inmune a todo.

—¿Dónde estás? —susurró justo cuando una sombra se cernía sobre ella, al notarlo, sonrió, por fin todo terminaría.

* * *

Miedo, en su rostro no se reflejaba más que miedo y quizás, sólo quizás absoluta estupefacción. Theo cayó de rodillas sobre el bien cuidado césped de Malfoy Manor, todo estaba perdido. Todo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Pansy se dejo caer sobre el césped junto a él después de eso, y lo abrazó por la espalda. Debí haberle dicho, pensaba la antigua Slytherin, debí hacerlo.

—Nuevamente… —susurró él— Nuevamente no he podido salvarla.

—No te culpes, Theo, nada de esto es tu culpa… —murmuró ella con suavidad, él bufó y se levantó de sopetón, dejándola sola e indignada sobre el césped.

Draco se encontraba frente a ellos, viéndolos con la misma mirada inocente e ignorante que posee un niño pequeño, no reconocía a esas personas ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?

—Tú… ¡Maldito seas! —Theo tomó el cuello de la camisa de Draco y lo levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo— ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! —sentir la punta de una varita en su espalda evitó que estrellará uno de sus puños sobre la cara del rubio, cuya mirada seguía siendo igual de ingenua, no reflejaba miedo, de hecho, no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

—Entran a mi casa sin permiso, me echan a un lado como a una vil sirvienta y de paso intentan herir a mi inofensivo hijo, no pienso permitir más deshonras en mi hogar, suéltalo —si algo caracterizaba a Narcisa Malfoy era su increíble capacidad para nunca perder el control. La menor de las hermanas Black era una mujer inteligente, de clase, no era la clase de personas que se dejan llevar por sus emociones, no era del tipo de personas que explotaban en furia o en llanto. Sin embargo, como todo ser humano, Narcisa Malfoy tenía su punto de quiebre. Su hijo. Aun así su rostro no reflejaba nada más que indignación, sostenía la varita con firmeza, dispuesta a lo que fuera por defender a su tesoro.

Theodore Nott no se inmutó, de hecho, apretó con más fuerza la camisa del Malfoy menor.

—Theo, no seas estúpido, suéltalo —la voz de Pansy sonó conciliadora, aun así Theo permaneció impasible.

Habían entrado a Malfoy Manor luego de que Pansy lograra que la magia del lugar reconociera la suya. Ante la atónita mirada de Narcisa Malfoy, y una leve mirada de disculpa por parte de Parkinson, habían entrado en el lugar como perro por su casa, luego de unos minutos habían localizado a Draco, Theo le gritó un par de insultos, pero cuando notó que Draco no se movía, cuando notó que no fruncía el ceño. Cuando notó esa mirada. Supo que todo estaba perdido. Porque sí, ella lo era todo.

Hermione lo había abandonado, a él, a Theodore Nott, para unirse a la sabandija Malfoy. El mismo Malfoy que le juró amor a la chica, el mismo Malfoy que había jurado protegerla a todo costo. Theo estaba seguro de que Draco sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella fatídica noche. Él no había estado ahí, puesto que había sido exiliado de Gran Bretaña un par de semanas antes, su pasado había influido en su alejamiento. Pero Theo lo sabía, no le cabía duda alguna, él estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy había estado presente la noche en la que Ronald Weasley fue asesinado, lo que desconocía era el motivo por el cual él no fue encontrado en la escena, y el motivo por el cual Hermione fue inculpada del crimen. Porque ella había sido inculpada, Hermione jamás asesinaría a alguien. Y mucho menos si ese alguien era Ronald Weasley.

Él no era estúpido, había investigado acerca del suceso en Noruega, dónde se encontraba luego de su exilio. Había conseguido que le enviaran El Profeta a diario, había leído la mente de varios funcionarios del ministerio de magia de aquel país, aun así… Demasiadas cosas no encajaban ¿Cómo es posible que Potter y el resto de los amigos de la Gryffindor no se dieran cuenta de ello?

Potter siempre había sido un imbécil, los Weasleys ni hablar, pero… Maldición ¿Acaso no había nadie sensato en la casa de los leones? ¿No había nadie del lado de Hermione?

—Theo… —susurró Pansy una vez que Nott había dejado caer al trastornado e impasible Draco sobre el suelo.

La cara de Pansy era de total consternación, le preocupaba la situación. No por Granger, esa sangre sucia podía ir y venir del infierno cuantas veces le diera la gana. A ella le preocupaba Theo y cómo le haría para manejar lo que se le venía encima, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo; le preocupaba Draco ¿Qué había sucedido para que uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia terminara en ese deplorable estado?

—Permítame disculparme, señora Malfoy —musitó Theo con cortesía una vez que Narcisa ayudara a su hijo a levantarse del suelo, la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si ya obtuvieron lo que vinieron a buscar, lárguense —espetó con extrema frialdad la antigua Black.

—Lo lamento, señora Malfoy, pero no se deshará de nosotros tan fácilmente, hemos venido por respuestas, y realmente esperamos obtenerla —Theo había recuperado su actitud levemente altanera y taciturna, no se rendiría, no la perdería.

* * *

—A ver… ¿Me está diciendo que su hijo fue encontrado en un hotel muggle en ese estado? —cuestionó Theo incrédulo.

—Mi Draco tenía semanas desaparecido, yo no soy idiota, él había huido con la sangre sucia Granger —Theo fulminó a la mujer con la mirada, ella prosiguió— Me enteré de que los amigos de Granger, ya saben, Potter y su sequito, la buscaban con desesperación, la mitad del cuerpo de aurores estaban tras su pista.

—Claro, sin mortífagos sueltos los pobres aurores se aburrían…. —Theo está vez dirigió su mirada asesina hacía Pansy.

—En fin —dijo Narcisa Malfoy de manera cortante y soltó un suspiro— algo extraño estaba sucediendo, lo pude sentir, un mal presagio… No soy una adepta a la adivinación, pero sé de magia oscura, sé de maldad, y la maldad se cernía sobre todos nosotros nuevamente. Entonces ocurrió, un equipo especial de tres aurores, entre ellos Ronald Weasley, fueron encomendados a Yorkshire, donde había sido vista una chica que calzaba con el perfil de Granger. No había ni rastro de mi hijo por lo que no me preocupé mucho por el asunto. Lo siguiente que supe fue que cuando Potter y un par de aurores más, entre ellos su futura esposa, Ginevra Weasley, llegaron al lugar sólo encontraron el cadáver de Ronald Weasley, dos aurores gravemente heridos y a Granger con la varita causante del asesinato de Weasley en mano.

—Eso no tiene sentido —murmuró Theo, había leído la historia, pero escucharla de boca de alguien que él sabía estaba al pendiente lo mortificaba. Su mente procesaba la información a gran velocidad, tratando de atar cabos, tratando de descubrir los cabos que debía atar. Theodore Nott no había sido un Ravenclaw, pero poseía una inteligencia innegable y envidiable, no por nada era el segundo mejor de su curso. Claro que la primera había sido Hermione Granger.

—No lo tiene, pero se le realizó un hechizo de revelación a la varita que poseía Granger, ya saben, para ver cuales habían sido los últimos tres hechizos o maldiciones usadas —acotó Narcisa— Un Episkey, un Avada Kedavra y un Obliviate…

—¡Espere! ¿Un Obliviate? —algo dentro de la mente de Theodore pareció hacer clic.

—Sí, al parecer la muy cobarde se hechizó a sí misma para no recordar el incidente, dicen que la chica está peor que Gilderoy Lockhart.

Theo se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentado mientras escuchaba el relato y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala de estar de los Malfoy, pensando, analizando. Casi se podía escuchar como su mente procesaba la información obtenida. Como miles de engranajes buscaban la forma de calzar y que todo tuviera sentido.

—¿Una persona se puede autodesmemorizar? —cuestionó Pansy dudosa.

—No, no puede —respondió Theo, con absoluta convicción.

* * *

**Quería hacer un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior, pero me pareció que este sería un buen final de capítulo, poco a poco se irá descubriendo qué fue lo que sucedió, no se me impacienten. Nuevamente quiero agradecerle a todos los que han dejado reviews, mi sonrisa cuando leo lo que me escriben no es normal ¿ok? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, háganme saber su opinión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah nada es mío blah blah blah.**

**Bien, creo que los hice sufrir suficiente, aquí tienen el cuarto cap, espero que les guste así mucho para que sigan dejando reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Lo que escondes**

_Podría detener al mundo entero, podría recorrer el mundo entero, por ti. Siempre por ti ¿Qué no lo ves? Una y otra vez caí en el abismo pensando que me ayudarías a salir o que al menos notarías mi ausencia ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? Yo… Ya yo no sé nada._

Hermione caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos del séptimo piso de Hogwarts, se sentía egoísta, una completa piltrafa humana, pero aun así no se detuvo. Una vez que estuvo en el lugar adecuado cerró los ojos y ante ella apareció una enorme puerta. Suspiró y se decidió a entrar.

Una vez dentro visualizó una pequeña y confortable sala de estar, en ella había un sofá rojo, bastante mullido frente a una chimenea, en dicho sofá se hallaba sentado un chico. Ella sonrió al reconocerlo.

—¿Herms? Ya era hora, ven aquí —el chico tenía el cabello castaño, unos grandes ojos azules y unas fracciones muy finas. Le sonreía, a ella. De todas las personas en el mundo él la escogía a ella para dedicarle sus sonrisas, y eso sólo la hacía sentir peor.

Ella no se movió de su lugar y el rostro apacible del chico se tornó en una mueca de disgusto. Se puso de pie y antes de que se diera cuenta lo tenía frente a ella.

—Es él de nuevo ¿Verdad? —pregunto él con clara molestia, ella viró el rostro hacia un lado, evitando el contacto visual.

Con demasiada rapidez y algo de brusquedad el muchacho sujetó a la chica por las mejillas y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos en un beso lleno de frustración. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, trató de empujar al chico pero él la sostenía con firmeza, conociéndola demasiado bien.

Una de las manos del joven se posó en su cintura mientras sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los de ella, quizás con demasiada rudeza, por un instante se planteó abandonarse en el beso, pero antes de que se decidiera hacerlo o no, dicho beso acabó.

—¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué? —el tono de su voz era un apenas audible susurro, sus manos aun la sujetaban con firmeza, su frente se hallaba pegada a la de ella y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Theo… —murmuró ella con la respiración entrecortada a causa del exabrupto beso.

—¡Maldita sea! No digas nada —exclamó él, ella suspiró. Sabía lo que vendría— ¿No puedes ser egoísta por una jodida vez en tu puta vida? —preguntó el dejando que sus labios rozaran los de ella mientras lo hacía— Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo, déjame borrar sus huellas de tu piel…

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un grito ahogado cuando sintió los labios de Theodore Nott en su cuello.

—Basta… —logró decir ella con dificultad, sin embargo él la ignoro— Joder, Theo ¡BASTA!

Él soltó una especie de gruñido, la soltó y se dirigió al sofá.

Hermione observó cada movimiento que él hacía, notó que se sacaba un pergamino del bolsillo y lo observaba dubitativo, como esperando a que ella lo visualizara.

—Theo… ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó ella con la voz temblorosa. Él permaneció callado.

Ella sintió su sangre hervir, caminó decididamente hacia el condenado sofá y le quitó el trozo de pergamino de las manos con brusquedad.

Leyó lo escrito en el papel con asombro antes de dejarlo caer al piso con la cara llena de incredulidad.

—No… Theo… Tú no —la voz de ella se quebró al decir esas palabras.

Los ojos de Theo se ensombrecieron, pero inexplicablemente, el susodicho sonrió.

* * *

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson. Ella y Theodore Nott aun se hallaban en Malfoy Manor interrogando a la pobre Narcisa, a quien ya no le faltaba mucho para perder los estribos.

—¿Qué diablos quieres saber ahora, Pansy? —cuestionó Theo burlón.

—Señora Malfoy, dijo que habían dos aurores heridos… —Theo se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió a él?— ¿No dieron ningún tipo testimonio o algo?

Narcisa suspiró.

—Uno de ellos murió en San Mungo dos días después y el otro permanece en coma, no posee ninguna herida visible según mis fuentes, pero no ha abierto los ojos desde entonces —contestó la rubia con voz calma— Si no mal recuerdo, se apellida Longbottom.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma —exclamó Theo incrédulo.

Pansy se removió en su asiento, realmente había algo que no cuadraba en todo ese disparate. Si había entendido bien Granger había huido quién sabe por qué motivo con Draco Malfoy, luego Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom y otro pendejo la habían encontrado en Yorkshire, aparentemente sola, por otro motivo desconocido ella los había atacado, dejando a Ron Weasley muerto y a los otros dos mortalmente heridos… Nada en esta mierda tiene sentido, pensó la mujer comenzando a sentir migraña.

—Pansy, ponte tu abrigo, nos vamos —tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que Pansy procesara las palabras de Theodore.

—¿Ah?

—Lo que oíste, lenta, nos vamos.

Pansy bufó claramente indignada.

—Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con esto —espetó ella sintiendo como su migraña crecía.

—Te equivocas querida, esto apenas comienza.

* * *

—¿A dónde dijiste que vamos? —cuestionó Pansy caminando, mejor dicho trotando, detrás de Theo.

—¡No te lo dije! —exclamó él, ella bufó y se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Theo!

—¿Todas las mujeres son así de fastidiosas? ¡Joder! —exclamó él y ella lo asesinó con la mirada, en su mente Theo ya había muerto al menos cinco veces. La había obligado a modificar su rostro para no ser reconocido, luego la había arrastrado por medio Londres y era incapaz de decirle a dónde carajo se dirigían— Hogwarts, Pansy, vamos a Hogwarts.

Ella abrió los ojos en un claro signo de sorpresa.

—¿Entonces por qué carajo no me lo dijiste para así poder aparecernos allá y evitar todo este maldito jaleo? —cuestionó ella enfadada.

—Porque antes debo hacer una pequeña… Diligencia, por así decirlo —le respondió él sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—¿Todos los hombres son así de idiotas? —exclamó ella una vez que hubieron retomado la marcha.

—Sólo los que te vuelven loca —exclamó él entre risas.

* * *

Una mujer rubia, de grandes ojos azules y aspecto angelical observaba el atardecer desde su balcón, el cielo dando su espectáculo diario, tiñéndose de colores... Todo parecía estar en calma, no obstante, ella fruncía el ceño levemente, un gesto que la hacía ver muy graciosa debido a lo aniñado de sus rasgos faciales.

Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía un mal presentimiento, quizás eso se debía a que sabía lo que sucedería dentro de unas escasas horas y el mero hecho la consternaba demasiado. Era todo tan injusto…

Se vio sobresaltada por el llanto de un bebé, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y luego entró a la habitación.

En una esquina cercana se hallaba una pequeña cuna, era de madera pintada de blanco con leves adornos azules, sencilla pero adorable. La mujer caminó con tranquilidad hasta la cuna y levantó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, no tenía ni un año de vida y aun así tenía una historia tan llena de desdichas…

El bebé en sus brazos era rubio como ella, aunque de un tono más platinado.

—Tranquilo bebé, Luna está aquí, no diré que todo está bien porque no lo está, pero puedes estar tranquilo, yo te cuidaré —la rubia le hablaba al bebé con esa voz llena de dulzura tan característica en ella pero aun así empleaba en sus palabras una seriedad asombrosa, parecía que ella creía que el pequeño bebé podía entenderla. Y al parecer así fue, porque el pequeño dejo de llorar en el acto y abrió los ojos, unos grandes ojos color chocolate que la observaban llenos de ingenuidad. Luna Lovegood sonrió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación con el bebé en manos, arrullándolo. Aun así el mal presentimiento seguía ahí.

* * *

**¿Qué tal quedó, eh? Bien la cosa se sigue enredando, que mala soy, ggg. Tenía la intensión de hacer los capítulos más largos pero simplemente no me salen. En fin, espero sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por dar follow, agregar a favs y dejar reviews, ustedes son lo máximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NADA ES MÍO ¿ENTIENDEN? NADA. Ni siquiera la Bruja de las Dimensiones, la bicha esa es propiedad de Clamp.**

**Luego de un inevitable retraso por culpa de mis musas, o whatevah, aquí les traigo la continuación. Para recompensarlos por la espera traté de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Todo**

_Me tienes aquí, muriendo por ti, viviendo por ti. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Estamos locos? Siento tu tacto, huelo tu cabello, estás tan cerca y de repente te esfumas. Desapareces. Te escurres como arena entre mis temblorosos dedos y yo… Me pierdo._

—¿Estás bien? —el tono que había empleado él era cauteloso. Parecía que le hablaba a una bomba que en cualquier momento estallaría acabando con él.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo silencio.

—Herms…

—Sigo sin entender por qué tiene que ser tan difícil —musitó ella.

—No tiene que serlo —susurró él con suavidad acercándose a ella—, si es difícil es porque tú lo quieres así.

—No. Si es difícil es porque te quiero a ti —respondió ella con convicción.

Él suspiró, terminó de acercarse a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Sé que sonará increíble, pero me haces feliz. Muy feliz —los labios de la chica se tornaron en una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Él aspiro el aroma de su cabello, dulce, muy dulce.

—Eres realmente estúpido ¿Sabías? —ella giro lentamente entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

—Por supuesto, así me tienes.

—Vaya vaya… ¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy resultaría ser todo un romántico? —cuestionó ella en tono burlón.

—¿Quién diría que Hermione Granger terminaría enamorada de una serpiente?

* * *

—Joder, Theo ¿No puedes caminar más lento? —una mujer de cabellos azabaches prácticamente trotaba detrás de un hombre bastante alto y desgarbado. La susodicha tenía al menos quince minutos gritándole al hombre, pero este sólo caminaba y caminaba, sin mirar atrás.

—Cierra la maldita boca, ya casi llegamos.

Pansy suspiró, maldecía su suerte.

Theo se detuvo abruptamente y ella casi chocó contra su espalda.

Ante ellos se encontraba una pared de ladrillos, bastante descolorida y sucia. Pansy la observó con desagrado pero Theodore se aproximó a ella.

La mujer observó como Nott murmuraba unas extrañas palabras y de pronto ante ellos apareció una puerta, él se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo. Ella bufó.

—Las damas primero —musitó Theo abriendo la puerta, ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil, que a él se le hizo adorable, y entró.

Se trataba de una especie de almacén, habían cientos de cajas de todos tamaños, un montón de estantes, telas de araña por todos los rincones y muy poca luz.

—Vaya, señor Nott, ¿A qué debo su visita? —de detrás de un estante salió un hombre de baja estatura, vestido con una túnica sucia y con un largo y canoso cabello.

—Willy, tiempo sin verte, no tengo mucho tiempo —Theo hablaba con rapidez — necesito una varita, la más simple que tengas o lo que sea, sólo necesito que funcione.

El hombrecillo sonrió y se esfumó entre los estantes. Pansy observaba todo con expectación. En cuestión de segundos el hombre apareció de nuevo ante ellos con una caja alargada entre sus manos.

—Aquí tiene mi señor —le entregó la caja e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Deja las formalidades a un lado Willy —murmuró Theo con desgana. Abrió la caja y sonrío satisfecho. Sacó la varita, era negra, nervio de corazón de dragón… —Es perfecta, gracias, Willy, espero que si nos volvemos a ver sea en otras circunstancias, hasta pronto.

Ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por Nott, el hombre hizo otra leve reverencia y se esfumó.

Theo tomó a Pansy por la muñeca y la dirigió hacia la salida del lugar.

—¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Quién era ese viejo? —preguntó la Parkinson con desconfianza.

—Secreto familiar. Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte, nena.

—Eug, odio cuando intentas parecer actor de película muggle barata. —Theo estalló en carcajadas, había cumplido su cometido, tenía una varita. Ahora debían partir a Hogwarts cuanto antes, se le acababa el tiempo.

* * *

Nuevamente había ido a San Mungo, no podía evitarlo, casi todos los días iba, pero siempre encontraba lo mismo. Neville Longbottom tenía semanas en coma, y no había mejora alguna. Ginny suspiró y le acarició los cabellos a Neville.

—Si tan sólo pudieras despertar y darnos las respuestas que tanto necesitamos… Tú eres nuestra última esperanza Nev, sólo tú sabes lo que ocurrió ese día —la voz de Ginny era pausada, Neville era uno de sus más queridos amigos de la infancia, le dolía verlo en ese estado. Ya había perdido a dos hermanos y a su mejor amiga, no quería perder a Neville.

La pelirroja sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y giró la cabeza apresuradamente.

—Harry… —susurró al reconocer a su novio.

El antes llamado niño-que-vivió le sonreía quedamente, para él tampoco era fácil la situación. Maldición, nada en su vida había sido fácil ¡Nada!

Un leve movimiento llamó su atención, Harry no pudo evitar exaltarse ¡Neville! ¡La mano derecha de Neville se estaba moviendo!

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Harry señalando la mano del hombre.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —gritó la pelirroja con emoción poniéndose de pie apresuradamente— Iré a buscar a algún sanador —dijo para luego retirarse del lugar.

Harry se apresuró a tomar la mano de Neville, y sonrió al sentir un leve apretón.

—Vamos amigo, sé que aun estás ahí, sé que estás luchando —Harry hablaba con la voz cargada de esperanza— Vamos, Neville, tú puedes. Despierta.

* * *

—¿Quieres mover tu gran trasero? No tenemos tiempo, Pansy. —Theo sonaba cansado, la mujer sólo bufó.

—Yo no tengo un maldito cohete en el trasero ¿Sabes? Camino a un ritmo normal, relájate un poco… —definitivamente ese hombre lograba sacarla de quicio como nadie.

—¿Que me relaje? Pansy, por Merlín, se nos acaba el tiempo —respondió el acelerando el paso.

Ambos caminaban apresuradamente por todo Hogsmade, Pansy aun no entendía cuál era el afán del hombre por ir a Hogwarts, pero él parecía bastante desesperado por llegar cuanto antes a dicho lugar.

—¿No planeas ir y entrar por la puerta sin más o sí? —cuestionó ella y él sonrió.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —cuestionó el de regreso, la tomó por la muñeca y cuando ella se dio cuenta estaban frente a lo que antes era Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Es un chiste? —cuestionó ella con desconfianza. Lo que antes era un meramente conocido pub ahora era sólo una estructura de madera repleta de tablas.

—El viejo Aberforth no duró mucho después de esas heridas de la guerra… Apresúrate —dijo él retirando unas cuantas tablas de madera.

—¿Aberforth? —inquirió Pansy.

—El hermano menor de Dumbledore —respondió él con simpleza.

Pansy bufó como si esa no fuera suficiente respuesta, pero aun así optó por ayudar a Nott a deshacerse del resto de las tablas.

—¿No nos meteremos en problemas por hacer esto? —cuestionó ella de nuevo.

—Ay Pansy… Siempre subestimándome, desde que llegamos coloqué un encantamiento desilusionador sobre nosotros, nadie puede vernos u oírnos —respondió él con parsimonia.

Pansy suspiró, Theodore Nott de verdad era insufrible.

—Bien preciosa, después de ti —Pansy rodó los ojos y se adentró en el lugar.

—Lumos.

Pansy sostuvo su varita en alto observando el lugar, algunas mesas volcadas, una que otra silla…

—Mujer, quítate de en medio, estorbas.

Pansy bufó indignada y se apartó del camino de Theo.

—Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que habías cambiado, que eras un caballero y esas cosas, qué ingenua —comentó la mujer dramáticamente, Theo soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, es por aquí —él comenzó a caminar y Pansy sin inmutarse lo siguió.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña sala en la que sólo había una mesa de madera y un enorme cuadro en una pared.

—Vaya vaya, Ariana, tenía tiempo sin verte ¿Me harías el favor de conducirme a Hogwarts? —la niña rubia del cuadro sonrió y poco a poco el cuadro se hizo a un lado, mostrando un pasadizo.

Pansy observó la escena atónita, realmente eran demasiadas sorpresas para toda una vida las que ella había presenciado.

Ambos se adentraron en el pasadizo y caminaron cuidadosamente por el túnel.

—¿A dónde nos lleva este túnel?

Theo sólo sonrió en respuesta.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de otro cuadro y con cuidado Nott la empujó. Ante ellos apareció una sala vacía. Enorme, sí, pero vacía.

—Esto sí que es extraño… —murmuró él.

—¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Cómo sabías de ese pasadizo?

Nott se acarició las sienes, esa mujer era un completo dolor de cabeza.

—Estamos en La Sala de Menesteres, Pansy. Y ese pasadizo fue el que usaron los rebeldes para entrar al castillo durante la batalla final —Theo le hablaba a la mujer con cuidado y lentitud, como si fuera una niña a la que le costara entender las cosas.

Pansy observó a su alrededor, así que La Sala de Menesteres… El lugar que había sido la tumba del zopenco de Vicent Crabbe.

Theodore sacó a Pansy de sus cavilaciones halándola por la muñeca nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa si nos topamos con algún alumno? –definitivamente Pansy no se cansaba de hacer preguntas.

—¿Sabes en qué fecha estamos? —inquirió él pero al notar la mueca de desconcierto de su compañera acotó— estamos a mediados de Agosto Pansy, aun no comienzan las clases.

La chica asintió en respuesta, apenada.

Caminaron por el vacío castillo hasta llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de la ahora directora.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil… —murmuró Pansy, le extrañaba que ni siquiera se hubieran topado con Peeves.

Era nostálgico estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, ver las armaduras, las pinturas, las paredes, todo… Los recuerdos invadían las mentes de ambos, pero sólo la mujer se dejó envolver por ellos. Su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera vez, ese castillo era su vida… Y era la tumba de muchos inocentes y no tan inocentes.

—¿A eso venimos? ¿A hablar con McGonagall?

—No exactamente.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el movimiento de la gárgola frente a ellos, y a los pocos segundos ante ellos apareció la figura de Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts.

—El profesor Dumbledore me informó de su llegada al castillo, señor Nott, señorita Parkinson —la voz seca de McGonagall aun tenía ese tinte desdeñoso que usaba sólo con los Slytherins, pero tenía cierto toque de respeto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno— Síganme, por favor.

Theo y Pansy se observaron mutuamente, en el rostro de él había una sonrisa y en el de ella estupefacción. Y sin más, siguieron a su antigua profesora de transformaciones.

Una vez dentro del despacho la directora se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

—Vaya, vaya, profesor Dumbledore, veo que aun siendo un cuadro no pierde sus dones —la voz de Theo era jovial, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

—Señor Nott, señorita Parkinson, sé muy bien qué es lo que los ha traído hasta aquí. Y me temo que un cuadro como yo no les será de mucha ayuda… Aun así, señor Nott, debo decirle que los planes que tiene en mente son sumamente riesgosos ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a tanto por la señorita Granger? –hombre y mujer se sentían tan expuestos ante ese cuadro como se habían sentido siendo tan sólo unos estudiantes de ese colegio, la voz del antiguo director de Hogwarts sonaba cansada y llena de sabiduría, tal cual como sonaba en vida.

—A todo, profesor, estoy dispuesto a todo.

Pansy observó a Theo incrédula, ¿Qué carajo tenía Granger para que Nott la amara tanto? ¿Para que Draco la amara tanto? ¿Quién diablos es realmente Hermione Granger?

—Bien, esa respuesta es más que suficiente, en el escritorio frente a ustedes se encuentra un traslador que los llevará ante una vieja amiga mía. Minnie lo ha hecho especialmente para ustedes, recuerde señor Nott, que el precio a pagar siempre será demasiado alto, que las consecuencias siempre serán injustas, pero que el amor es nuestra arma más poderosa. Espero que tenga éxito en lo que se propone, y que no se pierda a usted mismo en el camino.

Theo observó la mesa y en ella había un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, irónico, pensó él.

Pansy no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿Y ahora en qué clase de embrollo la metería Theodore Nott? ¿A dónde demonios irían?

—Muchas gracias, profesor, y agradézcale también a su hermana Ariana de mi parte. —Theo le sonrió al cuadro y dirigió después su mirada a Pansy— ¿Lista, mujer?

Pansy suspiró y se acercó al escritorio.

—A la cuenta de tres ¿Ok? —dijo él.

—Uno.

—Dos.

—¡Tres! —exclamaron los dos al unísono y tocaron el reloj, pronto todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, sintieron aquel conocido revuelco en sus estómagos, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, todo cesó.

Theo fue el primero en observar a su alrededor, se encontraban en una especie de tienda de antigüedades, ayudó a Pansy a recobrar el equilibrio y de pronto notó la presencia de una extraña mujer.

Era realmente alta, su piel era sumamente blanca, sus ojos rojos, y su cabello extremadamente largo y de un color negro intenso. Era sumamente hermosa, parecía irreal.

—Bienvenidos, viajeros, a mis dominios, soy la bruja de las dimensiones y estoy a sus servicios.

* * *

**Se acabó lo que se daba, qlq. Eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero no haberlos decepcionado y no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización. Nuevamente me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews, por dar follow, por agregar a favoritos y simplemente por leer la historia.**

**Espero sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y el rumbo que están tomando las cosas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan es mío. Fin.**

**Esta vez no me he tardado tanto, eh. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Precio**

_Tócame. Siénteme. Estoy aquí, contigo. Nunca me he ido, nunca me iré._

Mi pequeño… ¿Dónde está? Necesito encontrarlo… Él, él tiene que saber dónde está, él tiene que estar con él. Tiene que protegerlo….

Frío… Tenía mucho frío, no sentía su cuerpo. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada. Tan sólo sentía, y lo único que podía sentir era ese frío que segundo a segundo la consumía más y más. Era como si sus propios huesos se estuvieran convirtiendo en hielo, y a su vez… Se quebraran y se clavaran en cada rincón de su ser como si de un millar de cuchillos se tratase.

—¿Hola? —susurró pero no pudo oír ni el eco de su propia voz. Se aterrorizó. Trató de moverse pero no sabía si lo hacía o no, no percibía, era como si careciera por completo de sus cinco sentidos.

"¿Dónde estoy?", pensó, para después lentamente perder la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy acariciaba suavemente los cabellos platinados de su adorado hijo. Dejaba que las hebras de cabello se enredaran entre sus dedos, en una caricia que la tranquilizaba tanto a ella como al durmiente rubio. La repentina visita de Nott y Parkinson la había descolocado, ¿Qué tramaban esos dos? ¿Salvar a Granger? Eso no era posible… ¿Verdad?

Mientras la rubia divagaba, el sueño de Draco se vio perturbado por quién sabe qué cosa, su ceño se frunció y su boca se tornó en una mueca de disgusto. La antigua Black no reparó en el asunto hasta el instante en el que su hijo comenzó a convulsionar entre sus brazos.

—¡Draco, despierta! —exclamó Narcisa llena de preocupación— ¡Tesoro! ¡Cariño! —la mujer en su desespero comenzó a zarandearlo, hasta que finalmente el rubio abrió sus metálicos ojos. La mujer quedó hecha piedra, esa mirada…

* * *

Pansy observaba a la mujer ante ellos con desconfianza, ella había escuchado el término "Bruja Dimensional" antes, y pensaba que se trataba de un mito. Una mera fantasía. Aun así, la mujer frente a ella era absolutamente real, y eso en parte la asustaba. Se fijó bien en el lugar en el que se encontraban, en apariencia era una tienda de antigüedades, las paredes y el suelo se hallaban hechos de madera, todo se hallaba pulcro y reinaba una paz aterradora.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó dicha bruja perdiendo la paciencia.

Theo sonrió y se enderezó. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la elegante mujer, tomó su mano y depositó un galante beso en sus nudillos.

—Madame —musitó el hombre suavemente—, venimos de parte del profesor…

—Dumbledore, lo sé —respondió la mujer atrayendo su mano hacia sí misma, y observando al hombre con suma frialdad— También sé el motivo exacto de su visita, y supongo que has de saber que lo que requieres tiene un precio, un precio de igual valor a lo que te será otorgado.

—¡Theo! —exclamó Pansy al observar la sonrisa de su compañero, esa mujer, ese lugar… Todo le daba mala espina, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Él volteó y la miro con rudeza, para luego dirigir nuevamente su atención a la bruja de largos cabellos.

—Sé cómo funciona el negocio, no es la primera vez que hago un trato de estos… —musitó Theodore perdiéndose por un momento en su enorme mar de recuerdos. Navegó en dicho mar hasta toparse con una sonrisa, _su sonrisa_. "Hermione…", pensó. Y entonces estuvo seguro, más seguro que nunca. Realmente no le importaba el precio, no le importaba _nada_, con tal de que ella estuviera sana y salva.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1997**

—¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¿Qué no lo ves? Ella te quiere a ti ¡A TI! No a mí, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto… —exclamaba un chico de cabellos castaños, cuyos ojos azules centellaban de furia. Las palabras que acaba de pronunciar lo quemaban por dentro, sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que esa era la inminente verdad. Hermione no lo amaba a él, nunca lo había amado, y nunca lo haría.

El otro chico, un rubio, se paseaba enfrente del castaño mientras jalaba sus cabellos. "Mierda, mierda, mierda…", pensaba el muchacho. Ambos se hallaban en su sala común, la sala de Slytherin. Aparentemente eran altas horas de la noche puesto que ellos eran los únicos estudiantes fuera de la cama, al menos los únicos de esa casa.

—¿No lo entiendes? Yo sólo sirvo para lastimarla, tú la amas. Anda, quédate con ella —espetó el menor de los Malfoy exasperado.

Theodore Nott se caracterizaba por ser un chico tranquilo, pasaba sus tardes libres en la biblioteca, a diferencia de muchos de su misma casa no disfrutaba siendo un bravucón, ni siquiera molestaba a los Hufflepuffs. Simplificando las cosas, Nott era un buen chico. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser un fanático de la violencia no tuvo reparos en estampar un puñetazo en la mandíbula de su compañero.

Draco Malfoy se quedó helado luego de recibir el golpe, es decir, Theo "El Pacífico" Nott acaba de golpearlo. Eso no era algo que uno viera todos los días.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA?! —gritó el rubio empujando al chico en un estallido de furia— ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ah? ¿Quedarte con ella? ¡Joder, no vuelvas las cosas más difíciles!

Theo contó hasta diez mentalmente, logrando tranquilizarse y no golpear nuevamente a su amigo. Porque sí, ambos muchachos eran amigos.

—No, Draco, no es eso lo que quiero —la voz de Theodore era pausada. Destilaba peligro— Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido. Ella no es algo con lo que uno de nosotros pueda "quedarse", es una persona. Yo… Yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, y no lo será si no está contigo.

Draco observaba a su amigo atónito, ni él, ni Theo, ninguno… Se imaginaba el gran giro que ocasionarían esas palabras.

* * *

Una Bruja Dimensional, era un ser sumamente poderoso. A diferencia de las brujas a las que estamos todos habituados, ellas poseían un diferente tipo de magia, una magia capaz de traspasar tiempo y espacio. Muchos tenían la ciega creencia de que una Bruja Dimensional podía hacer lo que sea. Funcionaban como una especie de hada madrina o genio de lámpara. La diferencia, al menos la primordial, era que ellas pedían algo a cambio. Una Bruja de estas podía otorgarte lo que tú quisieras, siempre y cuando tú pagaras un precio, un precio que la bruja considerara de igual valor que lo que te sería otorgado.

Theodore Nott sabía todo esto, y sabía que el precio de lo que él requería sería excesivamente alto. Quizás demasiado, como había dicho Dumbledore. Aun así, no había marcha atrás. Él salvaría a Hermione.

—Me están haciendo perder el tiempo, y tengo más clientes… —musitó la bruja con fastidio. Aunque esto último era mentira, la mujer tenía meses sin recibir visitas, al menos visitas tan extravagantes y con motivos tan interesantes como las que ahora tenía ante ella. En definitiva, no estaba para nada fastidiada.

—¿Cuál sería el precio… Por el alma de Hermione Granger? —la excéntrica mujer sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar la pregunta formulada por Nott.

—Un alma… ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? ¿Estás seguro? —la expresión de absoluta seguridad de Theo se quebró durante un instante… ¿Era eso todo lo que quería? ¿No había algo más?

Pansy observó a Theo consternada, sin inmutarse camino con lentitud hacia él y tomó su mano. Él la observó e intentó sonreír, cosa que no logró.

—Sí, quiero que el alma de Hermione Granger esté sana y…

—Muchacho ingenuo… ¡Oh, mortales! Cada vez los hacen más idiotas —murmuró la mujer en un suspiro. Theo frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué quería decir?

—Ya veo… —susurró para sorpresa de los presentes Pansy.

—Si vas a decir algo, dilo completo —espetó Theo exasperado.

—¿Qué harás con el alma de Granger, Theo? ¿Embotellarla? ¿Enviarla al más allá? ¿Tenerla como fantasma vagando eternamente a tu lado? —Pansy hablaba con parsimonia y con absoluta seriedad— Eso no la salvaría… O al menos eso es lo que estoy entendiendo…

La bruja mayor sonrió, esa mujer era arrogante y ambiciosa, pero no era estúpida. Le recordaba la esencia en sí del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, y eso le agradaba.

—Muchacho, tienes a tu alcance los poderes del universo, tiempo y espacio… Ambos, no son más que plastilina en mis manos ¿Y tú quieres un alma? —el desordenado rompecabezas en la mente de Theo autoencajó dejándolo anonadado. Él… él podía cambiar las cosas, podía cambiarlo todo… El tiempo… El destino, su presente…

—No seas ingenuo, Theo, no puedes jugar a ser Dios, no quería que llegaras a esa conclusión —Pansy sonaba preocupada, conocía demasiado bien a Theodore, y no le gustaba lo que esta vez estaba tramando.

—Como la joven bruja me cae bien, seré directa con ustedes. Sus opciones son infinitas, y cada precio es más alto que el otro. Bien puedo otorgarles la oportunidad de salvar el alma de Hermione Granger, pero el precio a pagar es que sean ustedes mismos los que vayan al inframundo a salvarla —la mandibular de Pansy se desencajó, Theo sólo alzó las cejas en un gesto que nadie pudo descifrar— Pero también puedo otorgarles respuestas… ¿Acaso no quieren resolver este misterio? ¿No quieren saber que fue lo que ocurrió el día en el que Granger fue apresada? ¿No quieren saber cómo fue que el brillo de los ojos de Ronald Weasley se apagó? ¿No quieren saber cuál es la causa del estado de su querido amigo Draco Malfoy?

—¡Basta! —exclamó Theo, conocía los trucos de las Brujas Dimensionales, si se dejaba llevar por la tentación, acabaría sin nada.

—¿Entonces? —musitó la mujer acercándose peligrosamente al hombre, levantó su mano, blanca y de dedos alargados, delicada y elegante, y dejo que sus largas uñas se deslizaran por el cuello de Theodore.

—En primer lugar, ella no tiene que pagar ningún precio —espetó Theo señalando a Pansy con la mirada, la susodicha bufó indignada— En segundo lugar, las respuestas no me llevarán a salvar a Hermione, conocer el pasado no cambia el presente… —la bruja sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su cliente.

—Has demostrado no ser un imbécil, y a pesar de la naturaleza de tu casa, del emblema color verde tatuado a fuego en tu corazón, no te has dejado llevar por la ambición. Es por eso, visitante mío, que te concederé lo que en verdad necesitas… —la mujer chasqueó los dedos y a los pocos minutos apareció un muchacho larguirucho y bastante delgado, de cabellos negros y paso acelerado, que depositó en manos de su ama una especie de reloj, mejor dicho, una especie de giratiempos.

—¿Un giratiempos? —cuestionó Pansy con la voz temblorosa. La bruja sonrió.

—Sé que lo parece, pero me temo informales que no lo es —la mujer dirigió una mirada a su sirviente y el chico desapareció rápidamente— Esto, queridos, es la llave para cambiar el curso del destino.

Los ojos de Theo brillaban llenos de codicia, pero aun así, no quería confiarse. Aun no sabía lo que tendría que dar a cambio.

—¿Cuál… —comenzó a decir Nott pero sintió su garganta seca, tragó un poco de saliva y prosiguió— ¿Cuál será el precio a pagar?

—El precio a pagar, querido, lo que deseo… Es tu felicidad —respondió la mujer con una exuberante sonrisa.

—¿Su felicidad? —la voz de Pansy sonaba quebrada, observó a Theo y notó que el rostro del hombre parecía de piedra. Aun así… Ella lo conocía, demasiado bien quizás, y sabía que por dentro, Theodore Nott estaba gritando.

* * *

—Draco… Mi cielo… ¿Eres tú? —Narcisa estaba pasmada, la mirada de su hijo ya no era un vacío, ahora era fría, pero ella lo sentía, lo percibía, su Draco, era él. Estaba ahí. De vuelta.

—Madre… —susurró el rubio estirando un brazo para acariciar el delicado rostro de su hermosa madre. De pronto, mil imágenes llegaron de un solo golpe a su mente, causando que Draco gritara como si estuviera recibiendo una maldición cruciatus.

_"_Recuerda, Draco… Vamos tú puedes, recuérdalo todo. Recuérdala a ella._"_

—_¿Huir? ¿Estás segura de eso? —esas preguntas habían sido hechas por un hombre, un hombre rubio y apuesto que se hallaba frente al amor de su vida, aun así… El rostro del rubio estaba lleno de consternación. Lo que su amada le proponía era más que una locura._

—_Es la única forma… —la voz de ella se quebró y apenas logró pronunciar esas palabras, él la estrechó entre sus brazos, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Reconfortándola._

—_Lo sé, nunca nos dejarán en paz… ¿Es realmente la felicidad imposible para nosotros? —cuestionó el hombre, aun así, no esperaba una respuesta puesto que tomó los labios de la mujer entre los suyos, los labios de su mujer._

Unos cuantos minutos después, Draco fue lanzado de sopetón a la realidad, y su mente, su corazón, todo su cuerpo… Clamaba una sola cosa.

—Hermione…

* * *

Luna Lovegood se hallaba en su pequeña cocina tomándose una caliente taza de té, una ligera manía que había adoptado últimamente. Ciertamente, el té la ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

De pronto, el llanto de un bebé llenó la estancia, esta vez de una manera tan estridente que la taza se resbaló entre las manos de la rubia, haciéndose añicos. Corrió rápidamente a su habitación y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos con la intención de tranquilizarlo, aun así el llanto no cesaba.

—Oh no… —murmuró la antigua Ravenclaw, pues ese llanto incesante sólo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

**Un poquito de suspenso para variar. ¿Qué decidirá Theo? ¿Qué querrá decir la Bruja De Las Dimensiones con "su felicidad"? ¿Draco finalmente habrá recuperado el juicio? ¿Por qué llora de esa manera descontrolada el bebé de Luna? Esto y mucho más lo sabrán en el próximo episodio de… Ay no, la publicidad barata no es lo mío. En fin, cualquier duda, critica, recomendación, felicitación, CUALQUIER VERGA, dejen un review. Gracias por leer y eso. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer es mío, fin.**

**Primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les guste la historia. Disculpen la tardanza.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Ira**

_La ira es eso que te va consumiendo poco a poco. Es eso que por un motivo u otro se va a apoderando de ti, volviendo la realidad más pesada, haciéndote decir cosas que no sientes. ¿Nunca has sentido que respiras fuego? ¿Qué tu corazón late desbocado por motivos ajenos al amor? ¿Nunca has sentido deseos de destrucción? Apretar, golpear, romper, destrozar…_

_Él veía las gotas de sangre cayendo de sus manos al blanco suelo, manchándolo, acabando con su pureza. Así como él había acabado con la de ella. Sangre, roja, caliente, espesa, muerta. Contemplaba el sangriento espectáculo ante él, y entonces… Despertó._

Eran altas horas de la noche, el frío y la oscuridad se cernían sobre el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en el interior de sus fuertes muros. En el séptimo piso, para ser exactos. En una habitación conocida como La Sala De Los Menesteres, una pareja, haciendo uso del extraordinario poder de dicha habitación, se hallaba tendida en lo que parecía ser una cama, juntos, abrazados.

Ella lo veía con anhelo, como si a pesar de estar a su lado lo sintiera muy lejos, se hallaba fuertemente abrazada a su cuerpo. Y él… Él solo la observaba dubitativamente, deseando no tener que ser el que rompiera aquel nada incomodo silencio.

—Entonces… —musitó ella, antes de ser interrumpida por los labios de aquel que la acompañaba, compartieron un beso dulce, corto, pero lleno de vitalidad y sentimientos. Entonces, él habló.

—Debes entender… Que esto es una locura, no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de desenredar los brazos de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi entonces? ¿Qué te ignore? ¿Que vaya corriendo y me arroje a los brazos de Theo? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No quiero hacerlo! —exclamó ella, y al culminar el liquido que había estado conteniendo en sus ojos se desbordó, comenzando a caer delicadamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Él se incorporó en la cama, y con cuidado secó sus lágrimas.

—No lo entiendes…

—No, Draco, tú eres el que no entiende —musitó Hermione con frialdad sonriendo melancólicamente.

—Sabes lo que soy, sabes en lo que me convertiré… Sabes lo que estoy obligado a hacer ¡LO SABES MALDITA SEA! —si había algo que solo Hermione Granger podía controlar eran las explosiones de ira de Draco, así que se abrazó a él, y esperó a que los latidos acelerados de su corazón se normalizaran un poco.

—Debes entender, Hermione, debes entenderlo…

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea de la magnitud de tus actos?!

Theodore Nott se volteó hacia su acompañante y le dedicó la mirada más fría que Pansy había visto en su vida.

—Sé lo que hago y sé por qué lo hago. Así que cierra el pico, Pansy —sin más Theo se giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda a la mujer.

"Idiota", pensó ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del precio que había aceptado pagar? Él… Theo… Nunca podría sentir felicidad, su vida era una condena. Se lo habían quitado todo.

Pansy se mantuvo en silencio, caminando incansablemente detrás de Nott, toda esa situación se volvía cada vez más retorcida. "¿Qué más da?", pensó, "Toda mi vida ha sido retorcida".

"—No… por favor… No me hagan nada, suéltenme… —la apenas audible voz de una chica se escuchaba en lo que parecía ser una antigua habitación. Ella sentía deseos de gritar, pero el nudo en su garganta a causa de las lágrimas contenidas la dejaba sin voz. Se hallaban en la casa de uno de los mortífagos del círculo interno, mejor dicho, en la mansión de uno de ellos. Todos los miembros del círculo interno eran asquerosamente ricos. Sin embargo, también eran seres carentes de escrúpulos, sentimientos, cerebro… No eran más que simples marionetas del Señor Tenebroso. Y dos de esas marionetas la estaban sujetando en ese momento.

—Deberías cerrar esa linda boquita tuya antes de que nosotros nos encarguemos de colocar algo en ella ¿No crees, preciosa? —soltó uno de los gorilones que la mantenía sujeta, ante esto su compañero estalló en carcajadas.

El mortífago que acaba de hablar estaba sentado sobre ella, mientras que ella se mantenía acostada en el sucio suelo de la antes mencionada habitación. El otro mortífago sostenía con una de sus manos las manos de ella y con la otra le "acariciaba" el rostro. Las miradas de ambos hombres estabas llenas de lujuria, una lujuria bañada en locura, eran un par de sádicos desquiciados.

—Yo creo que ustedes deberían soltarla antes de que yo les arranque las manos ¿No creen zopencos? —los captores y la cautiva dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz. Los mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas. Era solo un muchacho, delgaducho, inexperto, _débil_.

Se trataba del hijo de Nott, el dueño de la mansión donde todos ellos se encontraban, el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

—Deberías irte, mocoso —espetó uno de los mortífagos.

Pansy observaba al muchacho con el terror marcado en todos sus rasgos. Theodore Nott. Ella jamás había sido muy amiga de él, estaba ocupada tratando de atrapar peces más gordos, como Draco Malfoy. Theodore iba en su misma casa, Slytherin, e incluso iba en su mismo curso, aun así ella nunca se había interesado en él, y ella estaba segura de que él tampoco en ella.

—Solo lo diré una vez más, par de gorilas. Suéltenla —musitó Theo con una espeluznante tranquilidad.

El mortífago que sostenía las manos de Pansy le hizo una señal al otro para que se encargara de sujetarla mejor, y se puso de pie. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cara a cara con Theodore Nott.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Theo sonrío casi imperceptiblemente, apuntó al mortífago con su varita, un destello verde salió despedido de ella y a los segundos aquel desagradable hombre se hallaba tendido sobre el suelo. Muerto.

Pansy abrió los ojos en un claro gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —exclamó el otro mortífago.

La leve sonrisa de Theo se ensanchó y apuntó a su siguiente presa con su varita.

—Ya me harté de jugar, Avada Kedavra —nuevamente un rayo verde salió desde la varita de Nott y dio de lleno en el pecho del segundo mortífago, haciéndolo caer al instante, lastimosamente, sobre Pansy— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Theo antes de correr a auxiliar a la chica.

Con un movimiento de varita le quitó el cadáver de encima para luego arrodillarse a su lado, la chica tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, su delicado vestido se hallaba hecho trizas y su ropa interior a penas la cubría.

—Esos malditos… —susurró Pansy dejando por fin que las lágrimas cayeran limpiamente por su fino rostro— trataban de violarme… A mí, Nott ¡A mí!

Theo se quitó la capa negra que llevaba y envolvió a Pansy con ella.

—Lo sé, pero ya no fastidiaran más, ven, deshagámonos de los cadáveres antes de que se den cuenta —la voz de Theo sonaba jovial, quien lo viera no sospecharía siquiera que acaba de asesinar fríamente a dos hombres que le doblaban la edad, el tamaño y el peso. El muchacho se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a la chica, ella lo observó con interés durante unos segundos, para después tomar su mano sin ninguna duda encima. Pansy Parkinson confiaba en Theodore Nott."

Pansy sonrió y observó a su acompañante, desde aquel día ella había estado detrás de Theodore Nott. El misterioso, el callado, el inteligente, el inalcanzable Theodore Nott.

* * *

Un equipo de no menos de veinte aurores acaba de llegar a la mansión Malfoy, estaba encabezado por nada más y nada menos que el legendario Harry Potter.

Después de muchos debates y una incansable lucha, Harry consiguió que el ministerio aprobara su solicitud para registrar esa casa e interrogar a los Malfoys restantes.

Luego de desactivar las diversas protecciones y adentrarse en la mansión, Harry y todo su equipo se quedaron como piedras. No había rastro ni de Narcisa ni de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró Harry lleno de asombro, ¿Sabían que él iría? ¿Por qué no estaban? ¿No se suponía que ambos estaban locos? ¿Qué carajo estaba ocurriendo? Una mano apretó confortablemente su hombro, Harry volteó y se encontró con el consternado rostro de su novia.

—No hay rastro de ellos, el grupo "a" se encuentra buscando objetos oscuros mientras que el "b" trata de encontrar alguna pista de su posible paradero —la voz de la pelirroja estaba cargada de seriedad, ella creía que Harry en su afán por tener respuestas, había vuelto a caer en su antigua obsesión por Draco Mafoy. No obstante, ahora dudaba de sus creencias, si Draco y Narcisa Malfoy no se hallaban en su hogar, algo grande estaba pasando. Algo muy grande.

* * *

En un remoto lugar, una mujer se hallaba recostada sobre un fino sofá fumándose un alargado cigarrillo. Su negra cabellera caía como cascada sobre el sofá, y el humo la envolvía mientras sus ojos rojos centelleaban.

—Ya ha comenzado el juego, esto será interesante —la mujer parecía hablarle a la nada, su voz era dubitativa, simplemente se hallaba pensando en voz alta— Será divertido ver quienes sobrevivirán y quienes lograrán conseguir lo que tanto anhelan, el reloj de la vida corre deprisa, dando giros, todo está a punto de cambiar. Tan solo espero no haberme equivocado al ayudar a ese tal Nott, bueno, si Dumbledore confía en él, por algo debe ser. Pobre muchacho, sacrifica demasiado por una mujer que jamás será suya. Ay, en fin ¡Apúrense con la cena que muero de hambre incompetentes!

Todo el mundo sabía que no era buena idea impacientar a una Bruja Dimensional.

* * *

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en la pequeña sala de su casa dándole de comer a su adorado bebé. El pequeño rubio cada día se hacía más grande y regordete, era sencillamente adorable. Luna trataba de concertarse en cuidar al bebé, trataba de no pensar, de no recordar, de no sentir, pero nunca lo lograba. Notó que el bebé ya había vaciado su biberón, y sonrío. Abrazó al pequeño, apretándolo contra su pecho. Ella había hecho una promesa, nada malo le pasaría a ese bebé.

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta destruyó su pequeña burbuja, desconfiada, colocó al bebé en su coche, tomó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta.

Lentamente se acercó al rectángulo de madera que protegía la entrada de su hogar, tenía miedo.

—¡Lovegood abre la maldita muerta de una buena vez!

"No puede ser", pensó la rubia, "esa voz…"

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente encontrándose con dos personas, aunque solo una de ellas captó su atención, se trataba del dueño de la voz que acaba de oír, de una persona que se suponía no volvería a ver jamás.

—Draco Malfoy… —susurró Luna con incredulidad, mientras que el aludido sonreía.

* * *

**No se me quita la costumbre de dejarlo todo en suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no tardarme tanto en traerles la continuación. De nuevo quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y por sus follows. Si dejan unos cuantos reviews más no me molesto ¿Ok? Hasta luego.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ustedes se saben lo que va aquí de memoria. No me hagan escribirlo.**

***Esquiva un Avada Kedavra* No tengo excusas para mi demora, solo diré que fui víctima de un horrible bloqueo mental. Feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes, y demás. Espero que no me odien y que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Rendición**

_Oigo los gritos salidos de la boca de nadie. Veo la sangre de una herida que nadie ha provocado en la piel de alguien que ya no existe. Veo a mi alrededor y veo vacío, oscuridad y soledad ¿A alguien le importan los sentimientos detrás de estas palabras? ¿A alguien le importa mi ausencia? ¿Alguien la notaría? Alguien… ¿Quién es alguien? ¿Existe? No lo veo… No veo a nadie. Trato de embotellar mi odio, pero fracaso y solo logro atropellar a los que osan acercarse a mí con él. No cambiaré, seguiré fracasando, una y otra vez. Seguiré perdiéndote antes de siquiera tenerte ¿Dónde estás? Ya no quiero seguir buscando, no quiero seguir luchando._

—Harry, tú no lo entiendes. Algo anda mal con Hermione, puedo sentirlo. Tenemos que hacer algo. —Ron Weasley ya tenía un buen rato tratando de convencer a su mejor amigo de que debían hacer algo respecto a la misteriosa situación en la que estaba envuelta su mejor amiga.

—Ron, entiendo que estés preocupado. Yo también lo estoy, pero Hermione ya es una mujer, no podemos inmiscuirnos en su vida. Ella sabe lo que hace. —el niño-que-vivió, como siempre, demostraba tener más sentido común que su pelirrojo amigo. Aun así su serenidad externa solo servía para simular su propia preocupación. Desde hacía ya un buen tiempo no reconocía a su supuesta mejor amiga. Sin embargo, sabía que tratar de entenderla era una misión imposible, y a pesar de todo él aun confiaba en el buen juicio de la chica.

Ron, por su parte, seguía siendo tan cabezota y metiche como siempre. Era obvio que algo andaba mal, pero al entrometerse solo lograría empeorar las cosas. Lastimosamente, el muchacho no comprendía eso.

—Si tú te quieres quedar de brazos cruzados mientras las serpientes nos roban a nuestra mejor amiga, bien por ti. Pero no pretendas que yo haga lo mismo. Yo sí soy un buen amigo. —y sin pronunciar una palabra más, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y caminando a zancadas se alejó del lugar dejando solo a su supuesto mejor amigo. Harry Potter tan solo suspiró, esperando que la actitud del pelirrojo no dañara, aun más, las cosas entre ellos y su querida amiga.

* * *

—¿Te vas a quedar de pie ahí eternamente o nos vas a invitar a pasar, Lovegood? Mira que no tengo toda la vida. —la voz de Draco seguía siendo tan desdeñosa como en antaño, no obstante, había algo en su manera de pronunciar cada palabra, algo que también estaba presente en su mirada, que le inspiró confianza a la rubia. Aun algo escéptica, la lunática se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el rubio y su madre entraran en su pequeña casa.

Narcisa aun no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ni mucho menos qué diablos era lo que hacían en casa de esa extravagante mujer. Pero su hijo había vuelto y una vez que se hubo serenado, había insistido en ir a ver a Luna Lovegood. Y ella, como la complaciente madre que era, se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

—Er… Bueno… No quiero ser descortés, pero… ¿Qué es lo que los trae a mi humilde hogar? —Luna hablaba con calma, aun recordaba los sucesos de aquel fatídico día. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Aunque algo en su interior le dijo que se equivocaba, y las palabras que a continuación pronunció el rubio confirmaron sus sospechas:

—¿Dónde está? —Draco no pudo evitar que la desesperación se percibiera con facilidad en su tono de voz.

Luna se quedó estática al escuchar esa interrogación de la boca del rubio. Esas dos palabras confirmaban su peor temor. Draco Malfoy estaba de vuelta. La Ravenclaw comenzó a maquinar una especie de plan, una salida, un escape, pero nada se le ocurría. Y como si fuera poco, justo en ese instante se escuchó en el lugar el estridente llanto de un bebé. "Estúpido mocoso", pensó Luna. Pues no tenía duda alguna de que aquel pequeñín era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y que aquel llanto no era más que su forma de hacer acto de presencia.

Ante la mirada atónita de Narcisa Malfoy, su hijo esbozó la sonrisa más deslumbrante y sincera que ella había visto en su vida, y sin más salió corriendo siendo guiado por el sonido del llanto.

Lovegood reaccionó, ella y la otra rubia se miraron con suspicacia y las dos arrancaron a correr detrás del hombre.

"Perdóname, Hermione", fue lo único que pensaba la chica mientras corría. Pero nada la pudo haber preparado para lo que vio. A su lado Narcisa Malfoy también era víctima de un infinito asombro que expresaba en cada rasgo de su aristocrático rostro.

Ante ambas, Draco Malfoy sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, el pequeño había dejado de llorar y observaba al hombre que lo cargaba con curiosidad. Draco, por su parte, veía maravillado los achocolatados ojitos del bebé. "Sus ojos", pensó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír. No era consciente que de los suyos caían cristalinas lágrimas desde hacía unos pocos segundos.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Qué demonios te hace creer que yo tengo un plan, ah? —el tono de Theo había estado cargado de burla, pero Pansy ya estaba al borde del colapso.

—¡Theodore Nott, me haces el favor y en este preciso instante te dejas de juegos! —bien, lo había hecho, había explotado.

Theo sonrío socarronamente y sujetó a Pansy por la cintura, acercándola peligrosamente a él. Esa mujer verdaderamente lo volvía loco.

—Tienes el temperamento de una Gryffindor el día de hoy Pansy. Aunque debo admitir que no te sienta mal. —la mujer bufó e intentó inútilmente soltarse del agarre del hombre. Theo suspiró— No miento cuando digo que no tengo ningún plan —musitó alejándose levemente de ella. Sacó un pequeño objeto similar a un giratiempos de su bolsillo y ambos observaron dicho aparato expectantes.

—¿No sabes cómo ponerlo en marcha? —preguntó dudosa.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, simplemente no sé a dónde o a cuándo nos llevará esta cosa…

Pansy observó a Theo con poco disimulado asombro. Así que de eso se trataba. La mujer suspiró. Theo había pagado un precio demasiado alto por ese aparato del demonio, tenía que ponerlo en marcha a como dé lugar. Ante su atónita mirada el hombre junto a ella estalló en carcajadas.

—¿No te das cuenta Pansy? Ya es demasiado tarde. —Theo se oprimió el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, sin dejar de reír.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó asustada pero él solo continúo riéndose— ¡THEO!

—Se ha ido Pansy. Hermione se ha ido para siempre. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de salvarla, todo fue un engaño ¿No lo ves? —sin poder escuchar una más de sus palabras la Slytherin le propinó a su compañero una potente cachetada, volteándole el rostro en el acto.

Pansy tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Theo volvió el rostro hacía ella y le sonrió, como si nada malo estuviera pasando y ellos fueran solo dos viejos conocidos que habían quedado para ir a tomar el té.

* * *

Harry Potter caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, necesitaba que el Ministro respondiera su maldita carta rápido. Una lechuza picoteó en su ventana y el auror corrió a tomar el anhelado mensaje. Estaba a punto de desenvolverlo cuando un huracán pelirrojo entró en su oficina, corriendo directamente hacia sus brazos.

—Me lo han confirmado, Harry. A Hermione le han dado el beso hace unas horas. —el Elegido se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar, su novia rompió a llorar y se abrazó a él.

—¿No se suponía que la fecha estaba pautada para dentro de dos días? —cuestionó furioso.

—Sí, nadie sabe qué pasó. Pero el Ministro se rehúsa a enviar aurores a Azkaban. —Harry arrugó la carta que aun no había leído dentro de su mano. A Hermione le daban el beso y Draco Malfoy desaparecía. Que le llamaran loco, pero él estaba seguro de que ambos hechos poseían una importante relación. Una vez se quedó de brazos cruzados para evitar entrometerse en la vida de su mejor amiga, y jamás había dejado de reprocharse mentalmente por ello. Si él hubiera actuado diferente quizás el presente sería otro, quizás las circunstancias serían otras. Pensó en su difunto mejor amigo y la grieta en su corazón creció un poco más. No, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Él descubriría lo que estaba pasando, o dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter.

* * *

**Quería traerles un capítulo más largo pero esto fue lo que salió. Muchas gracias por leer, dejar reviews, dar follow y agregar a favoritos. Respondiendo a una de las preguntas que ya varios han formulado, hay fic para rato… No exagero cuando les digo que este es solo el comienzo. Hasta pronto, espero.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ¿En serio es necesaria esta verga?**

**Si me van a matar que sea después de leer el capítulo, por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**El Primer Giro**

_¿Alguna vez has llegado a sentirte solo? Pero me refiero a completamente solo. A esas veces en las que sientes que no eres la prioridad de nadie, que por mucho que te esfuerces siempre serás parte de otro plano, de ese plano en el que nada importa. Entonces las lágrimas comienzan a caer y no hay hombro alguno sobre el que llorar. Solo estás tú, en tu oscuridad y tu desdicha. Solo._

Theodore Nott caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts De Magia y Hechicería, era pasada la medianoche por lo que el castillo permanecía en la penumbra y él permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Nott no era un mal chico, era muy diferente a sus compañeros, más sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que era Slytherin hasta la médula. Excepto por cierto pequeño hecho, que varios Slytherins habían comenzado a tener como costumbre…  
Theo estaba enamorado de una Gryffindor.  
Theo estaba enamorado de una Sangre Sucia.  
Theo estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

* * *

—Hola, pequeñín —susurró Draco al bebé que reposaba en sus brazos. El infante mantenía sus achocolatados ojitos bien abiertos y observaba absorto a su interlocutor, como si lo reconociera.

Luna no hallaba qué hacer, Hermione no le había dicho que hacer en caso de que Draco despertara nuevamente. "Oh, Hermione Hermione Hermione…", pensó.

La señora Malfoy, quien hasta el instante se había mantenido al margen de la situación, carraspeó lo más elegantemente posible captando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Alguno de ustedes se dignará a explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?

Draco suspiró, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Literalmente.

—Lovegood, —espetó Draco mirando fijamente a Luna— ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de té y los tres nos sentamos a conversar como personas civilizadas en tu salón?

Luna parpadeó varias veces, bufó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Minutos más tarde, el rubio tenía al bebé dormido en su regazo mientras los tres adultos en el lugar se tomaban un exquisito té de hierbas.

Draco le dio un largo sorbo a su taza y se preparó mentalmente para, por decirlo de una manera, soltar la sopa. Claro que, antes de abrir la bocota, pensó en ella. Pensó en su sonrisa amable. En sus ojos brillantes. En su cabello espeso, ese en el que tanto le gustaba enredar sus dedos. Pensó en sus deliciosas curvas. "Hermione…", suspiró.

—Creo que es imposible seguir callando la verdad durante más tiempo —habló por fin el rubio— Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerte, Lovegood, por mantener a Scorpius a salvo. —ante la mención del nombre "Scorpius" Narcisa Malfoy observó a su hijo con asombro, abriendo mucho los ojos, Draco solo sonrió y asintió. La rubia sintió las mejillas húmedas, y entonces notó que estaba llorando. Observó al pequeño que reposaba en el regazo de su hijo y tuvo que tapar tu boca con una de sus manos para prevenir un sollozo. Scorpius era el nombre que Draco debía ponerle a su primogénito, esa era una costumbre de la familia Black, nombrar a sus hijos como constelaciones. Draco esperó durante unos minutos a que su madre se calmara, y prosiguió— Lamentablemente, ahora que Granger ha muerto las protecciones que los mantenían a él y a ti seguros comenzarán a flaquear.

Luna se sorprendió al notar el tono de desinterés con el que Draco hablaba de Hermione y de su precipitada muerte. Pero asintió deliberadamente, el rubio tenía razón.

—Realmente esperaba a que no se cumpliera la sentencia… —murmuró la Ravenclaw. Draco sintió su máscara de indiferencia temblar, pero tragó en seco y decidió terminar lo que había empezado.

—Bien, creo que ya ha quedado claro, pero de igual modo lo diré. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy es mi hijo, su madre era Hermione Granger, y él es la causa de… Bueno, de… Creo que decir de todo esto, no sería una exageración… —musitó el rubio mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza observando al pequeño durmiente en su regazo.

* * *

Pansy lloraba a mares, y Theodore solo atinaba a observarla como diciendo "¿Cuándo vas a acabar?". El Slytherin sintió una brisa leve acariciar su rostro, y cerró los ojos. Sintiendo. Recordando. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Tanteó su bolsillo derecho y sintió el aparato del demonio que le había dado la condenada Bruja.

—Pans… —susurró Theo. Ella le echó una mirada bañada en veneno de basilisco, totalmente letal. Él sonrió.

_Si la tormenta acaba, y ya no nos vemos… Quiero que sepas que seguiré aquí. Siempre estaré aquí._

—Vamos, cielo, deja de llorar —susurró él contra su oreja arrancándole un escalofrío.

—Anda a decirle "cielo" a Granger —espetó fríamente ella calmando sus sollozos.

Theo soltó una carcajada y le dio a Pansy un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lista, Pansy?

—¿Para qué? Pensé que este era el fin. Ya sabes, que no había esperanzas y todo eso —su voz era dura y sus ojos estabas marcados por la tristeza.

—Quizás… Pero aun así podemos divertirnos un poco ¿No crees? —esto último lo dijo sacando el extraño objeto de su bolsillo, realmente parecía un giratiempos, era dorado, solo que era un poco más grande y tenía más aros alrededor del pequeño reloj de arena. Pansy observó a Theo dudosa— Vamos Pans, por los viejos tiempos.

Pansy suspiró para luego sonreír y Theo interpretó esa sonrisa como un silencioso "Sí".

* * *

—¡¿Cómo qué no los encuentran?! ¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR EN UNA MALDITA PARTE! —era extraño ver a Harry James Potter alterado, pero en ese preciso instante lo estaba. Y mucho. El afamado Elegido se hallaba gritándole histéricamente al más cualificado grupo de aurores del ministerio. Es que vamos… Los tipos eran unos incompetentes. No había ni rastro de Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. Claro que Harry creía firmemente que había uno, pero que sus subordinados eran demasiado inútiles como para encontrarlo. Se estremeció a sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero se calmó al escuchar la voz de su novia.

—Cariño, dales un respiro —susurró Ginny con cautela.

—Bien, largo —Harry no había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando todos los aurores ya se estaban movilizando para irse, o mejor dicho, para huir.

—¿Hablaste con los encargados de Azkaban? —cuestionó el Gryffindor mirando inquisitivamente a la pelirroja.

—Sí, y creo que no te gustará escuchar lo que me han dicho… —Harry la observó como diciendo "ajá, continua"— Pues, Harry, nadie sabe qué ha pasado. El cuerpo no está. Los dementores no quieren dar explicaciones. Los otros prisioneros no vieron nada fuera de lo común. Pero según los inefables la presencia mágica de Hermione ha desaparecido de este mundo y yo no sé qué podemos hacer, porque no tenemos ni la más mínima maldita idea de que está ocurriendo aquí y tengo miedo y… —Ginny hablaba rápido mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban junto a varios sollozos, Harry solo la abrazó y suspiró, tratando de procesar toda la información que su novia le había soltado de golpe.

Harry esperó unos minutos hasta que la respiración de Ginny se normalizó, dejó de abrazarla y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Gin, necesito que te calmes, ¿Cómo que el cadáver no está? Se supone que le dieron el beso, en su celda correspondiente debería estar el contenedor vacío de lo que una vez fue ella. —él trataba de sonar lo más impasible posible. Pero por dentro, Harry Potter estaba gritando.

* * *

Luego de un levemente justificado silencio, Narcisa decidió hablar.

—Así que… ¿Huiste con Granger porque estaba embarazada? ¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿En qué demonio estabas pensando? —Draco suspiró, le pidió con la mirada a Luna que sostuviera al bebé, y eso hizo ella.

—Realmente el embarazo de Granger, al principio, era una nimiedad… Hay algo grande detrás de todo esto, madre. Algo muy grande. Toda esta paz, ¿No notas lo falsa que es? ¿No sientes como la oscuridad nunca ha dejado de cernirse sobre nosotros?

Luna abrazaba al aun dormido Scorpius contra su pecho mientras unos leves espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, Herms se lo había advertido, pero escucharlo de la boca de alguien más la abrumaba.

—El señor tenebroso cayó, hijo.

—¿Quién está hablando de ese zopenco, madre?

Narcisa observó a su hijo atónito.

—Granger y yo huimos porque nos perseguían. Siempre nos han perseguido. Todo comenzó en Hogwarts, aunque en ese entonces estábamos muy ocupados enamorándonos y preocupándonos por el Lord para notar que algo más andaba mal._ Ellos_ no hicieron acto de presencia hasta después de que Nott hijo fuera sentenciado al exilio y que mi padre falleciera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —cuestionó Luna, hablando por primera vez.

—Pensé que lo sabrías, Lovegood. Supongo que Granger no confió lo suficiente en ti como para contarte toda la verdad… —Luna frunció el ceño.

—Hermione me dijo que por mi bien no debía contármelo todo.

—Bien bien… Como les seguía diciendo, _ellos _se habían mantenido al margen de nuestras vidas durante mucho tiempo. Al graduarnos de Hogwarts, Granger y Nott tuvieron una especie de aventura, una aventura bastante seria. No entraré en demasiados detalles —"sería demasiado doloroso hacerlo", pensó— Nott fue exiliado y Granger y yo tuvimos una especie de reencuentro. Fue entonces que _ellos _hicieron acto de presencia.

—¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTES DE DEJAS DE RODEOS, VAS AL GRANO, Y NOS DICES QUIÉNES SON ELLOS! —Draco sonrío imperceptiblemente, jamás había visto a su madre tan alterada. Y eso, de un modo bastante bizarro, lo complacía.

—_Ellos_, madre, lo son todo. _Ellos,_ lo desean todo. _Ellos,_ son la luz y la oscuridad. _Ellos,_ son más letales que los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. _Ellos, _somos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros quiénes? ¡Draco, por Morgana!

—Los monstruos, madre. Los que la corrompimos. Theodore Nott, y yo. Y por eso es que él —musitó señalando al pequeño Scorpius— Está en peligro.

—El balance… El Yin y el Yang. Oh no… —eso fue lo único que los Malfoys le entendieron a Luna Lovegood antes de que comenzara a susurrar incoherencias a una gran velocidad.

—Oh sí… —murmuró Draco observando a su hijo con toda la preocupación del mundo. Mientras que Narcisa observaba la vacía taza de té frente a ella, sin entender una mierda.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la oficina del primero discutiendo acaloradamente los más recientes hechos, cuando alguien irrumpió en el lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Thomas? Te he dicho que no entres en mi oficina sin tocar.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, señor, es que… —el hombre tomó una gran exhalación, al parecer había estado corriendo— tengo un aviso urgente para usted.

—Bueno, qué esperas. Dímelo. —le espetó Harry con impaciencia, Ginny le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su novio ante su brusquedad.

—Es Longbottom, señor, ha despertado.

* * *

**Tan tan tan tan… No me odien que yo a ustedes los quiero mucho. Sé que últimamente tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero es que mi musa es traviesa y la condenada viene y va a su antojo. Traté de hacer este capítulo lo más largo posible, y me atrevo a decir que es el más largo hasta ahora. Quise dejar de ser tan mala y les di unas cuantas respuestas, claro que también les di preguntas nuevas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews, miren que si no los dejan me arrecho y no actualizo más, xoxo.**


End file.
